Paradox
by QuantumPhyzics
Summary: Meet Mike Schmidt: A man out of college needing a job to buy the necessities. After searching for jobs he found the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Everything is fine and the animatronics are excited to meet him till Mike uncovers a dark secret about one of them. And that particualar someone changes Mike life forever.
1. The Working Man

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so reviews (If I even get any) would be appreciated ya know. **

Chapter 1: The Working Man

I opened the door to my apartment with ease. I was still dressed in my normal attire, which consisted of jeans and a crew neck shirt I had borrowed from a friend. I had just returned from the grocery store from down the street. I emptied the contents of the grocery bag on to my table: A bag of chips, beef jerky, and a can of green beans. As you can see my "income" from various festivities was at an all time low. I've been in the market for new jobs ever since I was fired from the movie theater for, and I quote, "Unprofessionalism towards staff and customers".

I mean honest to God its a miracle to keep a job for at least a month, let alone weeks. Lost in my thought I didn't notice the knocking on the door till the third time around. Yeah, so people call me a "heavy thinker". _Whatever._ I opened the door to a young man with a satchel around his shoulder.

"Hey Mike! Interested in the newspaper for this weekend?" the man said to me with overall enthusiasm.

"Why the hell not, sure let me see…" I responded.

He handed the newspaper to me and I accepted it. He turned to leave as I closed the door and opened up the paper.

The newspaper had wide articles about politics and global affair, not like I cared so much about those subjects. I flipped over to the "Jobs" section and started looking through what was available. That's when I noticed it! "_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Hello, we are looking for new night guards to watch over the area! 12pm to 6am Weekends off. $120 a week!"_

I didn't think something so easy as watching over a children's pizzeria would be $120 bucks a week. What the hell… why not. I picked up the phone and started to dial the phone number when..

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Someone was banging on the door.

"Wait a minute!" I said as I continued the call.

"_Hello, hello! You've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! How may I help you?"_

'Um hello? I'm looking to apply for the night guard job?"

**BANG! BANG!**

The banging became louder.

"God damn just wait a sec!" I shouted towards the door but the banging continued.

"_Sure the position is open. Name please?"_

"Mike Schmidt" I replied

_**"**_**DON'T DO IT MIKE!"**

I looked over at the door with confusion. I'm glad I locked it after the newspaper guy.

**"YOU'RE KILLING YESELF!"**

I held up the phone to my ears and tried to ignore the crazy person at my door.

_"Alrighty Mike. Come to our restaurant at 10 and I'll give you the tour. Thanks!"_

The banging stopped. I hung up the phone and went to the door carefully. I opened it to find no one there. What the fuck...

I had no time for this crap. I closed the door and got ready to head to my new job.

"_Foxy we need to hurry NOW! Time's running out!" Mike was yelling to Foxy as he raced up the apartment building's stairs._

"_I be tryin mate!" Foxy then screamed at the top of his voice box…. "_**DON'T DO IT MIKE!**"

_...as he continued to bang on the door, _**" YOU'RE KILLING YESELF!**

"_FOXY IT'S HAPPENING!"Mike screamed._

_Foxy and Mike looked at each other, before materializing into thin air..._


	2. Tear-Covered Backpack

**Hey guys! So yeah chapter 2. I'll try to post new chapters daily. It's funny I think I'm typing so much till I realize I didn't even go above 1,000 words. So I apologize on that and I'll make the chapter longer. Thank you again!**

Chapter 2: Tear-Covered Backpack

After the fiasco with the door, I went to my bed and got ready to go. What do you bring for a night guard job? Huh. I grabbed a small backpack and put a flashlight, batteries, the beef jerky, and a pocketknife. The only reason I'm bringing that is because let's say something, does happen, I'll be prepared… I guess. I'm thinking too much about this. It's a children's pizzeria. Who would rob that, better yet break into it. Whatever, some people are fucked up anyway.

I assumed they would give me a uniform so I just put on my usual attire. I got my backpack with me, grabbed my car keys, turned the lights off and closed the door.

15 Minutes Later

Damn… I didn't expect the place to be so far. It was about 10 PM, when I was going to be given the "grand tour" of the pizzeria. I walked up to the glass doors noticing the various posters on the walls, "_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Where fantasy and Fun come to Life!"_ The poster showed the three animatronics: a bear, a chicken, and a bunny. What a odd combination…

I opened the door to a wave of different smells and sounds. It smelled mostly of sweat and pizza. There were kids screaming and laughing all over the place looking like they were having the time of their lives. I could see the stage with giant curtains tied up to the sides while the main attraction was out in front. The three animatronics were in the center area interacting with the kids.

"I see you were checking out the crew!"

I looked over to my left to see a women holding a clipboard looking at me.

"Yeah I was. They are quite the bunch aren't they?" I replied to her.

"They can be sometimes, but they are SO adorable right?"

She was super happy for some reason. It was kind of… what's the right word here? I guess disturbing. She stared at me, right I should respond.

"Eh. For little kids sure."

"Alright. Anyway why are you here?

Oh right. I haven't told her yet. "I called about the night guard shift remember?"

"Ah! Of course! Hi Mike. Let me get your uniform out real quick." She walked off around a corner and was gone. I walked up to one of the tables in the center. The kids didn't mind me; they were focused on the animatronics. I looked off towards the corner she walked too when I saw a mini stage. It was a couple rooms away so I couldn't see it clearly. It had small purple curtains with what looked like stars printed on them. I was looking closely when I saw it ripple. What?

Pain. Pain right in my ears. I held my ears and screamed. It was a like a robotic scream turned full volume right at my ears. I fell off my chair and went into fetal position hold my ears. The kids turned over and stared at me. Some of them started to look scared. The crew of animatronics looked at me before walking over.

"_MIKE LEAVE" _the robotic screech said over and over again. The bear animatronic went in front of me, with the bunny and chicken behind him. He reached his paw on my side. The voices stopped as I stared in the bears eyes. I got on my knees before regaining my bearings. The bear cocked his head to the side and looked at me. The bear looked… sad for me?

"Are you ok?" The bear said as I looked in shock. They can talk!? I was frozen. I brought my mind back to reality. It didn't take long for me to figure it's name. Freddy. Of course.

"Yeah I'm, uh, I'm fine." I replied still curious as to how this is happening.

"Great. What's your name buddy?" Freddy said to me with a smile.

"Mike, Micheal Schmidt"

Freddy stiffened. He stared at me for a second before getting back on his feet. "Mike, uh, have you been here before?"

"No, never. Why?"

"Just… curious"

Can I trust these robots? The thought entered my head. It ended when I saw my hands. They were soaked with blood from my ears.

"Where is the bathroom? I need to wash this off." I said too Freddy.

"Down the left corridor to the right." He said.

I slowed walked towards it. The kids all stared at me, including Freddy and his crew. I felt horrible. I must have ruined these kids day, and made a terrible impression for the animatronics. I saw the men's bathroom and walked in. I went over to the sink and washed my hands. I looked down at them while they were being washed. Red water getting sucked down the drain. I grabbed my backpack. The top of it was a little wet. What? When I looked back up I almost had a heart attack.

"_Mike we have two minutes!" Foxy said as Mike walked out of Pirate's Cove and what Foxy said happened. Time stopped. Completely._

_Mike and Foxy walked towards the dining area. Mike saw himself, looking towards the Cove with confusion in his eyes. "Alright Foxy, let's do it." _

"_Ok."_

_Foxy walked up to the side of the frozen Mike and started to speak when Mike gasped._

"_FOXY HE'S COMING!" Mike screamed as Foxy turned towards him terrified. _

"_Shit…"Foxy muttered under his breath._

"_Foxy scream or something just do it!"_

_Foxy was scared, confused, and freaked out. So he followed what Mike said to do. Foxy screamed right into the still Mike's ear. Just then time restarted, causing the entire scene to carry out. The Mike sitting in the chair screamed as he covered his ears. He fell off the chair and went into the fetal position. The kids and animatronics watched in abstract horror._

"_Foxy you need to tell him to leave!"Mike whispered to Foxy as he approached the screaming Mike on the ground. Foxy laid a paw on Mike's head. He knew Mike wouldn't be able to feel him but it didn't matter to Foxy._

"_I'm so sorry for this lad." Foxy said before doing as asked. "MIKE LEAVE!"_

_The Mike on the ground was crying now. His ears started to bleed. Foxy turned around to see the real Mike look at him. Foxy had a tear in his eye as he went over to the real Mike and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry Mike…" Foxy said as he cried over Mike's shoulder._

_Foxy released the real Mike before walking to the crying Mike. Foxy got on his knees and cried over him. Some of the tears hit his backpack._

_Just then Freddy and the other animatronics looked over at the screaming and bloody Mike and walked towards him. _

"_Foxy. They will help me here. We need to go NOW." Mike said to the crying Foxy as they both made their way back towards Pirate Cove. Mike looked behind him to see Freddy kneeled down talking to the crying Mike._

"_Thanks Freddy." Mike breathed out before stepping inside the Cove. Foxy, tear stricken, looked at Mike picked him up and started carrying him. They stared at each smiling, before materializing into thin air once again._

_He watched them materialize away. He laughed to himself. It was too good to be true._

_He enjoyed every second of it. The pain, the crying, the blood. He cherished the moment._

_He had seen enough. He turned around and walked down the corridor… _

** Well guys here was the second chapter of Paradox. I have to admit to myself that this wasn't the best chapter. I will probably go back and re-edit the chapter eventually. Hopefully this was a good enough length for a chapter. Clocked in about 1,368 words this time. It was more than double the amount of words in the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
